Not As Innocent As You Thought
by WingBlood25791
Summary: "I think someone just went from being the seducer to being the seduced," I breathed heavily in his ear. "You can't seduce a blind guy...I'm un-seducible and you're too innocent." "Is that a challenge?" I asked with a wicked grin. Eggy. Two-shot or more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hola! :) Me again with more Eggy goodness.

**Summary:** Let's just say Ella & Iggy get a little steamy in the hot tub ;) Who knew Ella was such a tease? *blushes*

***Warning*:** Semi-mature themes. No Lemons or anything too bad, I promise :) It might classify as a lime…I don't really know…

**Disclaimer:** Yo no escribo el serie de Maximum Ride.

**Random Note:** Spanish is awesome.

**IMPORTANT:** Already established relationship; just a one shot. _**Ella is around 16; Iggy is around 17**_…otherwise that would be weird and kind of disturbing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not As Innocent As You Thought<strong>_

_Ella POV_

I stepped into the blistering hot water and was instantly consumed in its warmth. I made myself comfortable on the bench, and the jet stream shooting onto my shoulder blades quickly relieved any stress I had roaming around in my body. After I was situated, Iggy got into the water and took a seat next to me, letting out a sigh of content.

"This beats going to the movies any day, if I do say so myself," Iggy proclaimed with a grin.

"Definitely," I agreed, smiling. "The flock and my mom are really missing out. Too bad they aren't here to enjoy this amazing hot tub with us."

"Not to be rude or anything but I'm glad they're not here," Iggy remarked with a smirk. I was about to question his rejoinder, but he guessed my confusion. Iggy leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I like having you all to myself." I felt my heartbeat pick up pace and prayed he couldn't hear it. "It's a shame I'm blind. Oh the things I'd do to see you in this-" Iggy stopped his sentence and brushed his fingertips across the bottoms of my swimwear, not violating my personal space, but slightly turning me on, "-pink and black striped bikini." His hand continued to rest on my upper thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I half joked, eyeing my boy nervously.

"Depends…Is it working?" Iggy questioned, and a chill ran down my spine as he started stroking my thigh.

_Two can play that game_. My arms wrapped around his neck and started pulling him towards me. His question was answered when I crashed my lips against his, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist. Without breaking apart, I straddled my boyfriend, and my hands entwined themselves in his spiky strawberry blonde locks. Soon after, they made their way down to his solid abdomen. I felt Iggy shutter as my hands roamed his chiseled torso under the hot water, and I smirked into the kiss. Feeling bold, I traced Iggy's lower lip with my tongue. I sucked on it, begging for entrance, and he responded by opening his mouth wider. I explored his mouth, and soon enough a moan escaped Iggy's lips, and he angled our heads to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly I pulled away, needing fresh air to fill my lungs.

"I think someone just went from being the seducer to being the seduced," I breathed heavily in his ear and felt him shutter beneath me once again.

"You can't seduce a blind guy," Iggy stated dryly. "I'm un-seducible and you're too innocent."

"Is that a challenged?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Nope just a statement," Iggy replied, a smile playing on his lips.

With the same evil grin plastered on my face I remarked, "Sounds more like a challenge to me."

A crooked smile appeared on Iggy's gorgeous face. "Try me."

I lean in a breathed into his ear, "You're going to regret those words." Iggy didn't flinch at threat, but I did catch the gulp that he forced down his throat.

My fingertips ghosted across the surface of Iggy's jaw and traveled down his neck. I followed the trail down to his hips, placing butterfly kissed on his shoulders in the process. I grabbed his hand and had it caress one of my smooth, recently shaven legs. His body trembled slightly and the corners of my lips corked up out of satisfaction. I let go of his hand, letting it remain on my leg, and l brushed my hands against the feathers sticking out from his wings. He must have enjoyed that because it looked like he was desperately trying to hold back a moan that was dying to escape his lips. My hands, then, cocked his head to one side, fully exposing his neck to me. I started to suck on the tender spot where the neck and the shoulder meet, and Iggy's teeth clamped over his lower lip, creating a blockade for the sounds that I desperately wanted to hear. I nibbled slightly on the same area, causing his teeth to sink tighter into his lip.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" I whispered into his ear, dying to receive a reaction. "Seeing you shirtless is one thing, but seeing your amazing body _wet_," I breathed, adding a sexy emphasis to the word. "Now that's an entirely different story."

Iggy shifted his body, trying to get comfortable, and I grinned, fully aware of what that meant. "Is someone getting a little turned on?" I continued to whisper in his ear, and once again he swallowed hard. My fingers traced the lining of his swim trunks, and I could have sworn I heard a whimper escape Iggy's lips. "Does this make you nervous?" I asked, faking innocence as I moved my fingers in a straight line, back and forth across his bear lower abdomen. I could feel his body shutter and I knew I was close to getting some kind of reaction. I started grinding my hips against his and a loud moan slipped passed his blockade. I sucked on Iggy's neck again. I wanted to hear that sound again, but I mainly wanted him to feel my cocky grin against his warm flesh. I continued to grind my hips against his while nibbling on his neck and I was shocked to hear what escaped his lips.

"E-Ella," Iggy groaned out of pleasure. I liked that. I liked that _way_ too much.

"What's wrong Iggy?" I taunted, taking full advantage of the situation. "I thought you couldn't be seduced?"

"I-I…" Before Iggy could form and intelligent sentence, my hand ghosted over his swim trunks. "E-Ella," Iggy moaned my name once again, causing a chill to run down my spine.

I breathed into his ear, trying to sound as seductive as possible, "I love it when you moan my name." Before I knew what I was doing I stroked Iggy through the fabric of his shorts, and got the reaction I was craving.

"Ella!" Iggy moaned loudly and I felt something hard poking at my thigh.

Grinning, I leaned my head in so I was inches away from my boyfriend's beautiful face and concluded, "Not as innocent as you thought, am I?" Right before he was able to close the distance between us, I pulled away, still wearing a smug grin. My feet scurried out of the water and I hastily enveloped myself in my towel. I left an aroused, Iggy sitting in the hot tub, dumbfounded.

Before I closed the door to the house on my way in I overheard my seduced boyfriend mutter, "Payback."

_Oh jeez… _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts? This is my first attempt ever at smut-like writing so I would love feedback :)

Still deciding if I want to make a side story of Iggy's payback… let me know if you would like me to write one :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories :) Reviews seriously make my day... so in that case…

**Please review(:**

**| Click it**

**| You know**

**| You**

**| Want to**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, I guess I lied. Looks like this is going to be a two-shot :) So here is the much requested next chapter in the story _Not As Innocent As You Thought. _Thanks to all of those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed the first chapter :) Also Happy Easter! :)

**Summary:** Revenge is sweet :)

**Rating: **T for some language and what not

**Disclaimer: **Dylan wouldn't exist if I was the author of the Maximum Ride series and unfortunately he does so I guess I didn't write it. Bummer.

* * *

><p><em>Payback's a B*tch<em>

Three days. That's how long it has been since the hot tub incident. I've been keeping a watchful eye on Iggy, waiting for his revenge to strike. Just _waiting_. It's pure torture. It's worse than being forced to sit through a Jersey Shore marathon. Yeah, it's _that_ bad. Knowing how devious Iggy's mind can be has me jumping at every noise, and screaming when my toast pops up from the toaster. I wish he would just get it over with, but he's doing it purposefully. He loves seeing me frantic.

"Boo." I yelped and turned around to face a smirking boy. _Speak of the devil. _"Someone seems a bit jumpy lately," Iggy noted with cocky grin, and I sent a glare his way in return even though he couldn't see it.

Ignoring his comment I asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Are you sure you want to eat my food? Who knows, maybe I'll poison it," Iggy retorted still having that gorgeous smile on his face. _Smartass_, I thought in my head.

"Well, I'd rather not starve so I'll take my chances," I shot back.

"Okay, what would you like?" Iggy questioned, opening up the refrigerator.

"Surprise me," I said with a smile even though I knew I'd probably regret that later. _Maybe he'll just put that little incident behind us._

Iggy's eyebrows rose in shock and a devious smile played on his lips. _Or maybe not_... "Alright, I'll call you when it's ready," Iggy said, closing the fridge.

I eyed him cautiously and he stepped closer to me until we were about a foot apart. "What's wrong Ella?" Iggy teased innocently. "Don't you trust me?"

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig," I announced while taking a step back. "Plus I wouldn't get your hopes up on getting me back. I'm not easily fooled."

"Is that a challenge?" Iggy said, stealing my words from a few days prior.

"Ha-ha funny," I remarked with fake laughter. Iggy smiled in return and took another step closer. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and then leaned our foreheads against each other.

"Payback is my middle name," Iggy breathed and moved away before I could close the distance between us.

"Jerk," I muttered and received Iggy's trademark smirk in return.

"Not as funny when it's you, is it?" Iggy pointed out and I sighed.

"Come on Iggy," I said stepping in front of him, "I'm dying here." My hands found their way around his neck and I continued, "Forgive me?" I started leaning in, but before my lips could connect with my heaven Iggy pulled back.

"Ooh, so close," Iggy admitted. "And to think I thought you were innocent..." I playfully slapped his arm and smiled.

"Call me when dinners ready. I'm pretty sure Max and Fang will be the only ones joining us tonight," I said.

"Cool," Iggy smirked and I left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like it's just me and you," I informed Iggy with a fake gag as I took a seat at the table. Max and Fang were too busy at the moment to come down for dinner, and told us to eat without them.<p>

"You're not so disgusted when that's me and you up there," Iggy joked, shooting his crooked smile my way. I couldn't stop the rosy shade that appeared on my cheeks.

"Shut up," I mumbled, putting a slice of lasagna on my plate.

"Make me," Iggy countered grabbing a drink from the fridge. "What do you want to drink?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he guessed, "Water in a glass?"

"Am I really that predictable?" I questioned with a frown.

Iggy beamed and answered, "No, I just know you too well." My cheeks heated up once again and my stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. Iggy walked over to the table and handed me my glass while setting his drink on the table.

"Thank you," I smiled and took a big swig. Instead of quenching my thirst I was soon drenched in water from my neck to my jean shorts. "Iggy!" I squealed and leaped up from my seat. Iggy's contagious laughed soon filled the room while I grabbed a towel and tried to soak up as much water as possible.

"Not easily fooled, huh?" Iggy managed to spit out between his laughter, and I decided I wouldn't let him get to me.

"Amateur," I retorted like it was no big deal. "A rigged glass is the oldest trick in the book. Plus it's your loss. I'm currently wearing a white T-shirt."

Iggy was fumbled for a second by my calmness, but refused to back down. "Would it be better if I did this?" Iggy as before he dumped his whole can of _Sprite_ on me.

"Iggy!" I scolded again and suddenly became all sticky. He looked at me with an innocent expression and I glared at him.

"What can I say? Paybacks a bitch," Iggy declared and walked over to grab me a new towel. He took a little bit longer than usual, but finally came back over and handed me damp rag while saying, "It'd be really bad if I did this."

_Crack._

Suddenly, my full head of hair was slimy and covered in egg yolk. Iggy's laughing fit started up again as I yelped and frantically wiped off the egg off of me.

"Before you can find anymore food or beverages to harass me with, I'm going to go get a shower," I announced trying to sound mad, but I knew Iggy could tell I was smiling.

"Have fun. I'll be busy cleaning up this mess you made." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Before I knew it I was upstairs in my bathroom, stepping into a warm shower. I took a quick shower, but made sure all of the raw egg was out of my hair and my skin was no longer covered in Iggy's soda. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped my towel around me. I used another towel to soak up all the access water from my hair and then walked out into my bedroom. The rush of cool air instantly sent a shiver spiraling down my spine. I hurried over to my dresser and pulled it open only to be greeted by an empty drawer. Every single one of my bras were taken out. Improvising, I went back to the bathroom and grabbed my bathing suit top that was resting on a chair. I put that on, along with my underwear (which were all thankfully left un-tampered with) and a new pair of faded jean shorts.

When I left my bedroom I heard faint music playing from Iggy's room. I opened his door, not bothering to knock, and stepped inside. The room seemed empty so I trotted over to his iPod dock and pressed the pause button. I was startled when I heard the close of the door, but then I turned around and saw my boyfriend's beautiful face and let out a breath.

"You haven't seen any bras around the house by any chance, have you?"

"As a matter of fact," Iggy began, walking towards me, "I think they are having a fine time in the freezer right now." I gawked at him and his cocky smile. "I think I remember you calling me an amateur earlier," Iggy then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I don't like being called an amateur." All of the sudden I was lifted off of the floor and placed onto the bed, Iggy climbing on top of me. One of his strong hands pinned my hands above my head as the other one stroked my cheek. I squirmed, but my attempts were useless, and I knew there was no chance of escaping. Then I realized that this is Iggy, the mastermind of pranks and jokes. All of the other incidents were just distractions and set ups for this.

His thumb stroked where the bottom of my bikini top ended, and he leaned his forehead against mine. His fingers traveled down my stomach, giving me chills, and traced the lining of my shorts just like I did in the hot tub. Iggy kissed my jaw line, but stopped at my lips. My breath hitched and I was desperate to feel his lips against mine. Soon enough Iggy sucked on my neck and a moan escaped my lips.

"Someone has less self control than I do," Iggy teased with a soft chuckle. Once he let his guard down I wiggled out of his grip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his face down towards mine, connecting our lips. Iggy gave in, his hands gripping my waist. He was careful to keep his weight off of me, and angled our heads to deepen the kiss. I pulled back, stupid need for oxygen and all.

"Even?" I asked, smiling.

"For now," Iggy remarked with a crooked grin.

* * *

><p>Fan girl: *crys"<p>

Me: What's wrong?

Fan girl: No shirtless Iggy :'(

Me: :( sorry

Fan girl: I like shirtless Iggy

Me: Well I like reviews

Fan girl: So?

Me: Well review and maybe I'll make Iggy shirtless next time

Iggy: *face palm*

Fan girl: Yay! EVERYONE REVIEW

Me: Please do :)


End file.
